The present invention relates to a hydraulic control apparatus for a forklift and, more particularly, to a hydraulic control apparatus for controlling a hydraulic cylinder.
A forklift carries out regenerative operation for driving a hydraulic pump/motor as a hydraulic motor by returning hydraulic fluid delivered from a lift cylinder to the hydraulic pump/motor at the time when the fork is lowered (see, for example, Patent Document 1).